oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ishiyama Dino
"Our reality is in constant assault by external forces. Understanding these forces is the first principle of being able to defend against them."-A professor at the Ginkuto magical academy. History Dino was born in a small village in Egron. When he was a toddler, he was kidnapped by tooth fairies and brought to the First World. Somehow, other than harvesting his child teeth, the tooth fairies did not harm him. A fey knight named Ishiyama Kenji came to the Tooth Fairy King and after some negotiation, was assured of Dino and other kidnapped childrens' safety. He lived with the tooth fairies for a little over a year, being tended to by the fairies as they occasionally harvest one of his teeth. Kenji also visited every few weeks, bringing the children comforts from their original world and staying with them for a few days. But life has a different plan for Dino and the other children. A malicious fey stole the children from the tooth fairies, and brought them to a blighted grove to use them in a ritual to attain immortality. Fortunately, the tooth fairies managed to contact Kenji, and along with another fey named Arryn, came to their rescue. After the ordeal, Kenji convinced the children to become his foster children, and he brought them to Sanctuary. Over the years, the children moved with Kenji, from Sanctuary to Reistara, then to Ginkuto after the Kuchiku-Chishiki War was over. During all this time, they lived in a dojo type setting, watching as dojo students come and go, learning from Kenji, Dogoro, and Murasaki Aoi alongside other students. When Dino came of age, he choose to further his studies at the Ginkuto Magical Academy, He continued to live at home during the 2 years of academy schooling, preferring to stay close to his family. When he graduated from the academy, he joined the Ohanakoku military. The Thii War Even with the constant looming threat of the Scarlet King, and the occasional incursion from the First World, the Republic has been relatively peaceful. That all changed when the Saelenian Empire was destroyed by the thii. The Senate mobilized to support Reistara and Jiyu in the Thii War and send soldiers abroad to fight. Dino was sent along with a contingent of marines to the warzone and witnessed the devastation the thii caused during the war. This caused Dino to reassess his view, and on returning from the war, he served out his two years in the military and decided he needed to learn more about the threats that threaten to destroy his home and his family. Senate Soon after returning from his tour of duty, Dino became an adjutant professor at the Ginkuto Magical Academy. His lectures became very popular among the young minds of the academy as well as the other professors at the academy. His work in archaeology, focusing on ancient Erias cultures, became an elective on the academy curriculum. And soon he was nominated as the academy district representative to the Ohanakoku Senate. He is still green to his new duties as a Senator, but his inquisitive mind and sharp wit has earned him friends as well as enemies on the Senate. His debate style has flabbergasted opponents to his proposals, and he is quickly rising in the Senate ranks. Appearance Dino is an unassuming Egronian man with short cropped hair. Though his natural hair color is brown, he often dyes it black to blend in with the Shengese people he lives around. He is of medium height, and slight build, and wears formal military or shengese kimono at all times. He also wears an old black cloak that he found in his father's closet when he was young. He used to play with that cloak on with the other children. Kenji has never said anything about the cloak. Personality Dino has a bright mind, inquisitive and imaginative. He used to dream up kid's games for him and his foster siblings to play when they were in the fey realm or at the dojo. Due to moving around and the sheer number of people that visit the dojo, he has an outgoing and friendly personality. He has a special place for those he considers family, namely Kenji, Murasaki oba-chan, Dogoro oji-chan, and the other foster children at the dojo. As the eldest of the foster children, he considers it his duty to protect his siblings. Friends Yuunarin, Sosara-foster sisters, Akihito-foster brother Enemies Evil Fey, anyone who threatens his family. Aspirations Attain knowledge to protect those he loves.